


Champagne

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: His skin tastes better drenched in champagne and victory.





	Champagne

He loved the brief snatches of clarity after a win, after the press conference, little slices of time between interviews, the win...wins settling within him. Paris. Spa. Closing his eyes briefly Jean-Eric smiled to himself before he was whisked off to stand on top of the podium to get his hands on another trophy. Another trophy, another win. It was moments like that when he understood how addiction could take over a life, that constant need for another high. The Russian anthem pounded around him briefly before they broke into the champagne and sprayed it around, it was the release he so desperately needed.

But when he walked off the podium with his trophy in hand, the itch was creeping down his spine, following the trail of champagne that had soaked his fireproofs.

“Formula E, World Endurance, what’s can’t he win?”

Jean-Eric grinned as André threw an arm around his shoulders after hoarsely whispering in his ear. His casual ease with invading his personal space used to make Jean-Eric nervous, but he went along with it initially because deep down he wanted it. But now he loved it, he truly loved getting into his personal space too, getting involved in pushing at each other’s boundaries.

“Formula One?”

“Fuck Formula One.”

The forceful emphasis on _fuck_ hit Jean-Eric low, it made his crotch clench as André tugged him closer, his fingers reaching over his collar and teasing his sensitive neck.

Jean-Eric stumbled in his footing a little as he risked touching his neck, and he nearly joined him after a dangerously breathy moan slipped out from between his lips. “This winning, it looks good on you.”

Trying to rein himself in and gain some sort of control over his emotions, Jean-Eric gave himself a few stern words internally. “It feels good.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“André?”

“Hmm?”

He was walking off towards his motorhome, _his_. “Is not yours!” Jean-Eric hissed, chasing after him.

“I know, but you say winning feels good, and I know something that feels much better.”

“Better than this?” Jean-Eric asked incredulously, holding his trophy up.

André smile at it warmly. “You do look good with one of those in your hand…” Opening the door to Jean-Eric’s room, he walked in knowing that he would have company instantly.

“You walk in here like you own the place.” Setting his trophy down, he gave pause to take it in again.

“Feels good, huh?” Wrapping his arms around Jean-Eric’s waist from behind, he pressed his palms against his taut stomach, letting his fingertips dig in naturally. “You feel good.”

It was a line, but it was one he was happy to hear. Not fighting it, he allowed himself to be pulled into André’s body, and soon his hands were drifting. Grabbing at his waist, the squeeze made him sigh, his body arch, his head fall back for André to support.

Shifting them a little, André captured them both in the mirror, they’d both been successful, but Jean-Eric had won, he deserved to be worshipped for it all. Sliding a hand down he went to tease by stopping just short, but Jean-Eric had covered his hand with his own and was pulling him low enough to cup his crotch. Everything they were wearing was soaked in champagne, success, they were soaked in success, and licking up his neck he tasted it too. 

Gently sucking at his tender skin, André was careful not to leave a mark, but he wanted to chase the unique taste lingering on Jean-Eric’s skin, and dragging the heel of his palm down his cock, he could feel him hardening further.

“André.” Jean-Eric groaned as the combination of the mouth at his neck and the hand at his cock stimulated him perfectly. The duel sensations were the quickest way to send his body to heaven. Opening his eyes he gasped at the vision of André working his body. “ _André_ ”.

“Jev.” Nipping at an earlobe, he smirked at the flushed cheeks and bitten lips. “Have not started yet, and are already so undone.”

André’s voice was husky at his ear, but even with that promise lingering in his ear, Jean-Eric couldn’t wait. Arching his body again, he sought out to drive André a little wild, and he got it when he ass rubbed against his semi hard cock. But it wasn’t enough, slow could be for later, gentle could be after the shower and ready to slide into bed.

He didn’t have long to enjoy the friction before Jean-Eric was turning in his arms, fingers poised to shed him of his race suit, and with the scent of the champagne weighing heavy in the air between them, they began to strip each other. Unzipping and tugging arms free, they brazenly admired the way the fireproofs clung to each other, André could see the outline of Jean-Eric’s lithe frame as he rested against the desk, his abs and hipbone outlined in the damp material.

He could see a hint of the dark trail of hair beneath and without waiting for the next move, Jean-Eric widened his legs and dragged André to him, kissing him hard whilst bringing their bodies flush. Moaning into each other’s mouths they began to move against each other, rutting to seek pleasure.

Pushing his shirt up a little, André slid his hand underneath and brush over his nipples, making Jean-Eric break the kiss to throw his head back and moan.

“André, S'il vous plaît.” Lips danced along his throat as he wrapped his legs around André to keep him close as he continued to get off on the friction between them. “Want...want…”

Having Jean-Eric’s beautiful voice pleading in his ear was making it hard to concentrate on getting both of them off. He had a teasing whine to his voice he swore Jean-Eric used on purpose to make him hot, and it worked every single fucking time. “Jev.”

“S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.” The way André touched his body made him feel so special, it always had. “André, please.” A little more maneuvering and their race suits had been kicked off, and fireproofs shed, naked they stood together before tangling once again. “So romantic.” He raised as eyebrow as he watched André spit into his palm.

“You never have lube in your race suit.” André nibbled at Jean-Eric’s ear before wrapping a hand around both of their cocks to matching moans.

“Just have to ask.” Nodding over at the single set of drawers, André carried Jean-Eric with him as he went to investigate, chuckling as he hitched him him onto his waist.

“André!” Clinging on, he laughed as André dipped down. “Third one!”

“Prepared man.” Picking out a condom too, André took them to the small couch. “You were expecting guests?” Tearing the foil packet open, André smirked when Jean-Eric took it from him.

Straddled across André’s legs, Jean-Eric firmly stroked André to full hardness as he popped the lid on the lube. “Thought was going to be quick and dirty?” Rolling the condom down his cock, Jean-Eric smiled as he saw André coat his fingers.

“But we look so good with nothing on.” Warming lube up on his fingers he gently teased Jean-Eric’s entrance to a delicious hiss as he body arched towards him. “Gorgeous.” Leaning forward he kissed his chest, swiping a tongue over a nipple for good measure too.

As André gently pushed a finger inside Jean-Eric felt the release of pleasure flood his body, different to winning, but just as addictive. “Ugh.” Wrapping his arms around André’s neck, Jean-Eric relaxed his body to give it over. He loved the care André always showed him, but his body was aching for another hit of adrenaline, so he nuzzled in close to brush his lips against his ear. “Fuck me.” André grabbed onto him and squeezed as he repeated himself. “Now.”

“So demanding.” Kissing up the moan, André smirked as Jean-Eric reached behind to pull on his wrist.

“I said now.”

“For sure you did.” And he didn’t have much time after getting the lube out again, before Jean-Eric was taking things into his own hands, sitting up, he took his cock slowly “Jev,” André sighed as he rolled his hips.

They didn’t have much more time left before they would be hunted down, so with that thought shared between them, they worked together, Jev rocking in André’s lap as André stroked Jean-Eric’s cock. Kisses were rushed and messy and passionate. Breaths were gasped for, snatched and desperate. André rocked his hips up as much as he could to meet Jean-Eric as he sat back down on his lap.

“Mein gott,” André groaned deeply as Jean-Eric sat down heavily, swirling his hips as he took all of him in. “Jev, oh Jev.” Pulling his man towards him, he buried his face in his chest and breathed him in, nipping at his skin as Jean-Eric clenched.

They way André was was playing with him was rushing him towards a climax, grinding against him, Jean-Eric chased his release. “Please André.” He was aching for it now, desperate. “Oh!” There was definitely more lube being used, and André slickly jerked him off until the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He could feel Jean-Eric begin to shake, his thigh quivering under his palm as he stroked his cock until the heat of his release hit his stomach. He was close himself, and watching Jean-Eric fall apart brought him over close as he gazed up at him, his hips moving until he was able to join Jean-Eric.

Gazing down as André came made Jean-Eric feel shuddery, making his catch his breath again, he looked completely blissed out.

“Unf, Jev!” He had clenched, and his body was far too sensitive to be toyed with like that. “Mein gott, mein gott, your ass.” Giving it a light spank, André groaned as it made Jean-Eric’s body tense.

“Is not my fault this time.” He whispered against André’s ear as he carefully raised his body up. “Ah.” Before he could really register the loss, André was kissing him slowly, licking into his mouth, bringing his thoughts back to them and what they were sharing in the moment. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Jean-Eric settled into the warmth of André’s arms around his back, hands splayed wide on his skin.

He was looking forward to calling him a champion, watching him lift the trophy, seeing the joy on his face, and maybe then he could say the words that were burning at the back of his throat. 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter to a close as André held his face in his hands for a moment before taking one hand gently through his hair. The softness in André’s eyes took his breath away, and made him want to spill his heart.

“Um, Jev, you free?”

“Oui. Five minutes,” he called back to his trainer. Stealing another kiss off of his his lips, Jean-Eric let André help him off of his lap. 

“Five minutes?”

The raised eyebrow was so obvious. “For a shower.”

“Oh, okay. If you insist.” Hugging Jean-Eric from behind, he walked them both into the compact bathroom, just about big enough for both of them. “Just got to take one thing off…”

“Are naked.” He had to take a look at his feet to make sure he hadn’t kept his socks on.

“I am now.”

André gave him a wink, and Jean-Eric saw what was in his hand. “André!” Swatting his arm playfully, he tried to give him an unimpressed sigh, but settled on André’s hands and shower gel instead. Once he was the champion, he’d tell him.


End file.
